The Lost Episodes of Inuyasha
by Mally-kun
Summary: in several recently unearthed eps of the hit anime Inuyasha, a dark force sets its sights on Kagome...
1. part 1

**From the shadows**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"What? No one knows we're here"

giggle "Stop that! It tickles!"

"Heh heh! you know you love this!"

"Yeah, you're right"

It's about 3 AM on a Friday, and not far from a small village, two lovers have snuck away to have a late night rendezvous. The calm night air, normally silent and peaceful at this time of night, is broken by the whispers and giggles of our two lusty friends. But all this is about to change. Suddenly there is a loud ripping sound, and an odd circle of swirling darkness appears above the ground. The lovers pause in their lovemaking, perplexed by this sudden apparition. The circle slowly gets bigger as the villagers watch, growing to a 6 foot diameter hole in space. A figure, draped in a black cloak, steps out of the portal, which quickly shuts behind our new arrival. The Lovers, as if freed from hypnotic effect of the swirling gate, jump to their feet and dash back to the village, running naked from this shadowy form. He looks around, seemingly oblivious to the fleeing villagers. He then spots the village, smiles, and slowly, purposefully, advances towards the village...

**The Mysterious Man in Black**

The Mysterious new arrival sits at a table in a dark corner of a bar. He's drinking some rice wine, and thinking. Two villagers are at a table deep in a conversation.

"Didya see that girl that came thru here a few days ago?"

"Yeah, people say she can sense the Sacred Jewel Shards!"

' _Sacred Jewel? sounds powerful!' _our mysterious stranger thinks, actually paying attention to the Conversation now

"And that group she was with? what an odd bunch, eh?"

"yeah... her, a dog demon, a monk, and a demon hunter? Strange"

"I wonder why she would be helping a demon get the Jewel shards?"

"beats Me"

_'Hm... Very interesting. This demon must have some control over this girl to make her seek the artifact...'_

**Meanwhile**

"Sit, boy!" Kagome did not sound happy...

"Ack!" There was a distinct thud as Inuyasha hit the ground. "Whatdya do that for!"

Kagome sighed. "Why are you such a jerk? Can't you get along with Kouga for once?"

"He started it! Gah!"

As usual, Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting, and Kagome had gotten tired of it. You could tell that she was annoyed by the size of the dent Inu left in the ground when she sat him. Inu looked up at her. "Why you always sticking up for him anyway?"

Kouga sneered at Inu. "Maybe it's because she prefers a REAL man, Muttface."

"Shut up, Kouga , you Flea-bitten Wolf!" Inuyasha slowly began to get up...

"SIT!" Apparently Kagome was still ticked. "Be Nice!"

Kouga smiled at this... "Well, I gotta go Kagome. I'll be thinking of you"

Kagome sweatdropped, as the Wolf addressed Inuyasha. "Take care of Kagome for me, will ya?" And with that, Kouga sped off...

"Heh... Bout time he left... stupid wolves!" Inu got up and cracked his knuckles. "Oh Inu, will you ever learn..." Kagome sighed... "I wonder where the others are."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Dunno. Miroku and Sango said they were going to the next village to try and get us a place to sleep."

**Off Somewhere else**

"Hmph"

Jaken looked up at his master "What is it, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm not sure... I just felt something... odd. Watch over Rin for me. I'm going off to see about something."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru..." But it was no use: Sesshoumaru had already leapt off into the darkness

Rin wandered up to Jaken. "Where is He going?"

"I really don't know, Rin..."

**Back with the man in Black**

"So tell me..." the man in black was addressing the bartender "...about this... Sacred Jewel."

The bartender cleared his throat "Well, a while back, a Demon attacked our village. It had but one shard in its body, and yet it's power was terrifying. I shudder to think of what would happen if someone had the whole jewel"

The man in black nodded "Interesting... Thank you, kind sir" and without another word, the stranger walked out.

"Hmm... i dunno... something odd about that guy."

**who is this Mysterious figure? what does he want with the jewel? and what is Sessy planning? Find out in Part 3!**


	2. part 2

**Enter Malhavoc**

"Well what do you think, Sango?"

Miroku looked up at the demon hunter. "Does that house look like it needs an exorcism?"

At this, the monk winked at Sango. "Miroku, you're terrible. You know we shouldn't take advantage of random people like this."

"Come on Sango, I'm just looking for someplace... comfortable" As he said this, his hand reached out and gave Sango's rump a good squeeze.

"Ahh!" She thwapped him with her Hiraikotsu. "Hentai... can't you think about anything else!" Sango was blushing slightly, and Miroku laughed from his spot on the ground. "You know I can't help it! My hand has a mind of its own!" He slowly got to his feet.

"Yeah, I know" The huntress smiled softly.

"Let's get rid of some 'Demons', shall we?" The monk grinned as he said this. Sango chuckled. "Oh yes, Miroku. Those 'Demons' won't know what hit 'em!"

**Somewhere else**

"Now, this may come as a suprise, but I'm not a Human" Our mysterious cloaked stranger ad encountered Sesshoumaru deep in the woods. The two eyed eachother warily. "Yes... I could tell this. However, you do not smell like a demon, either. Tell me... what are you?" The stranger laughed at this. "Very perceptive of you, Sesshoumaru." At this, Sesshoumaru looked briefly surprised, if only for a fleeting instant. Then his normal imperturbible mask settled back on his face. "Yes, I know about you... I have ways of finding things out about people... such as information concerning your half-brother, Inuyasha. Very well... My name is Malhavoc" with these words, the stranger smiled, his mouth visible under the shadows cast by the hood. "and I am not of this world..."

_'What's with this guy?'_ Sesshoumaru thought. _'I can sense that this man has incredible power... Why would he come here...'_

"I sense that you could be a powerful ally... and i think I could find some use of you" Malhavoc grinned. "Why would I ally myself with you?" Sessy sneered. "Because I can help you, and you know it... I know what you want. The thing you desire... The Tetsusaiga!" Mal was busily probing through the Dog Demon's mind, picking out bits of information concerning him, and ways he could manipulate this to his advantage.

Sesshoumaru was suprised at this newcomers steady flow of information. "WHat did you have in mind?" Malhavoc smiled coldly.

"All in good time, my good demon. All in good time. We shall meet again, and speak of this further" With this, he melted into the shadows, disappearing from view, leaving Sesshoumaru to consider what had just occured.

**What is Malhavoc planning? Will this alliance last? Find out in episode 4!**

_**Commercial break! (lol)**_

_Schenectedy Chrispies are so freakin' good, they taste twice! Once in your mouth... and once in your esophagus!_

_"I hope I don't get caught!"_

_Brought to you by Strongbad_

_Tired of your every day, ordinary suit of armor? Don't like the way it looks, or the way people react to you when you walk round their town in it? Then_

_cut to Havoc Co. Logo_

_Havoc Co. has the solution for you!_

_cut to a suit of armor_

_Introducing... Havoc Armor! Our special armor comes standard with a _Glamer_ spell on each one, so you can wear it and look like its a:_

_Hooded Cloak (show a girl that looks suspiciously like Kagome, in a cloak)_

_Normal Clothes (same girl , jeans and a t-shirt)_

_Even a bikini! (Same chick in a hot bikini, someone off screen whistles)_

_Havoc Armor is so responsive, using state of the art Teleconnection technology... just picture the outfit (cut to a guy with a thought bubble and a leather jacket in the bubble)_

_and it will take effect! (show guy looking like the Fonz)_

_And, we personally fit each suit to the client! Never have uncomfortable, rash-causing armor again!_

_Contact us at 1-800-HAVOCCO... thats 1-800-428-6226! or our website_

_now for our show!_

**The Dark One's Plan**

"Hmph" Sesshoumaru was deep in thought.

'_Malhavoc was quite powerful, I could sense it... but whats is he up to? He knew so much about me, but is apparantly from another world...He even knows about the Tetsusaiga! This thing he asks me to do...'_

With that, The dog demon flashed back to his most recent encounter with Malhavoc.

"I have... a proposition to make, demon." Malhavoc said with a smile. "Your brother travels with a girl... a girl with an incredible ability to sense the Shards, they say... This interests me... but from what I hear, Inuyasha would defend her with his life... apparantly the shards mean a lot to him."

With this the Shadowy figure smiles at Sessy.

"and this is where you come in. You distract your idiot brother. I don't care how..."

Sesshoumaru eyed him warily... "Go on..."

Mal nodded "Meanwhile, I will take the girl... Inuyasha will come to save her, fool that he is. I will crush him, and you will get the Tetsusaiga."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken's outburst brought the dog demon out of his reverie. "lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Yes Jaken?" Sessy sighed softly to himself

"Is something wrong, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"No... Never mind Jaken..."

"Sesshoumaru... whatcha doin?" Rin walked up, bouncing happily.

"Just thinking, Rin..." He smiled at the young girl, for a brief instant letting the paternal feelings he had developed for her show, before he reverted to his typical implacable mask.

"Jaken... Watch over Rin for me. I have some... business to attend to with my brother."

"But Lord Sess- oh! I Hate it when he does that..."

**Back with Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha... why have we stopped?" Kagome looked down from her place on inu's back at the dog demons face, which had a look of concern on it. He scanned the forest with his sharp hanyou eyes. "Shhh... i couldve sworn I heard- look out!" Inu dropped kagome to her feet, drawing the Tetsusaiga in one fluid motion. The sword aimed at his head stopped its deadly arc, and Inu found himself looking into the face of his half-brother.

"Quick as ever, I see"

"What do you want!"

Sesshoumaru sneered at his younger brother... "You know what I want... the Tetsusaiga!"

Inu sneered at this. "No way... but youre welcome to try to take it... I'd love the chance to sharpen my claws on you"

Kagome watched with bated breath as the two brothers suddenly leapt at eachother, blades flashing. She had trouble keeping up with the battle, but from what she could see, it seemed fairly even. She was so intent on following the battle that she didnt notice a sudden disturbance in the shadows of the forest behind her. They seemed to come to life, moving swifty up to her... before she had a chance to cry out, a shadowy hand reached out and grabbed her, and she was gone in an instant, as the figure melted with her in its grasp, back into the shadows from whence it came...

_'WHoa! How could he have gotten faster? I can hardly keep up with him! STupid Sesshoumaru'_ "I'll show YOU! KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha swung his mighty blade, sending several lines of energy at his brother. Sesshoumaru was forced to narrowly dodge, and the elder demon, who had thus far been mostly on the attack, was suddenly blocking a ferocious barrage of attacks... He noticed that Kagome was gone, and that his job was done... he leapt into a nearby tree. "Enough! I grow bored of this!" Inu leapt at his brother, slashing at the tree "Well then let me ENTERTAIN YOU!" The elder brother was too swift... he was gone...

"Come back you COWARD!" Inuyasha screamed after his fleeing brother... "wait... something feels wrong... Kagome?" There was no answer... "No! KAGOME!" But it was no use... she was long gone "KA-GO-MEEEEEEEEEEE! Damn you sesshoumaru...DAMN YOU!

**Kagome's been kidnapped, but who would do such a thing? Will Inu find her? FInd out in the Next episode!**


	3. part 3

**The Elf with Green Eyes**

When Kagome awoke, she stared at the ceiling for a moment, groggily... she sat up and looked around... and immediately wished she hadnt... Her head was killing her. She suddenly thought of her grandfather, and the menagerie of maladies he attributed to her in order to cover for her frequent absences from school... She quickly forced herself to concentrate on her present situation, and her eyes took in the room. It was a nice room, really... not too big, not too small. She was sitting on a rather comfy bed, and the bandages on her stomach seemed fresh...

_'Wait... bandages... wha? And where are my clothes?'_

She was wearing a robe over the bandages, and as she looked, the robe and bandages were all that covered her... She tried to think back to why she would be bandaged, but at that moment, a black cloaked figure walked in, carrying some soup.

"Oh, good... you've awakened... how are you feeling?"

Kagome was startled, and tried to gather her robe around her body.

"What? Who are you? Where are my clothes? Why am I bandaged?"

"Easy, easy... so many questions... That bump on your head must be worse than I had thought. My name... is Malhavoc"

At this, the man set down the soup on a nearby table, then reached up and slid off the hood of his cloak, revealing a rather handsome man with black hair down to his shoulders. His piercing green eyes locked on hers, and at this moment, he was sowing the seeds of his plan...

with the sudden lock on her gaze, he was casting one of his favorite spells, _Modify Memory _on the young girl.

"You, my dear, have been under my care for the past few days. You are in my castle, and the reason for the bandages is that you were wounded several days ago, quite badly... Seems that demon you travel with-"

"Inuyasha?" She interjected

"Yes... it seems he flew into one of his full demon rages and attacked you... almost killed you... Luckily, i was nearby, heard your scream, and rescued you. You were already wounded when i got there, and i had to bandage you up so you wouldnt die... Your outfit, I'm afraid, was in tatters, and i had to remove what little was left in order to bandage you properly. You are quite the lucky girl, dear. I wasn't sure if your were going to make it."

All the while, as he spoke, he was tailoring Kagome's memories, editing them to reflect what he had just described, in vivid detail. She could remember the feeling of Inuyasha's claws...

"NO!"

Mal leaned over and hugged her gently "Now now my dear. Your safe here... I wont let anything happen to you"

Kagome believed every word of it... After all, her memories of Inu's eyes as he turned full demon, the fear she felt... they seemed so vivid, so real... if you can't trust your own memories, what can you believe?

She felt she could trust this man...

_'he really is quite handsome... what, with his long black hair, and those intense green eyes, and those long, pointed ears... wait.. what? Pointed?'_

"You... you're not human!" she exclaimed. He chuckled softly at this.

"You're absolutely right. I'm not."

"A demon, then?"

He smiled..."No... I am an Elf... I, like you, am not from this world."

She looked startled... "H-How did you know that?"

He smiled and winked... "Why, you talk in your sleep, my dear... You really should work on that."

She smiled softly at this, as Inuyasha had told her that often...

"Soup? You gotta get your strength back."

**Meanwhile**

"DAMMIT!" Inuyasha punched the wall of Kaede's hut. "It's been three days! I'll bet it was that Bastard Naraku! He's probably laughing his head off at me, somewhere... DAMN!" He punched it again.

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Miroku stood up. "All we know is that Kagome is gone, and that it seems Sesshoumaru is involved. Don't do anything rash. We need to find out where she is without destroying the nearby counryside."

Inu whirled on the monk "What was that!"

Miroku put his hands up, trying to defuse the situation. "It's just that... whenever Kagome gets kidnapped, you tend to let your anger take over... and vent it in ways that could be considered... hazardous to others..."

Inuyasha glared at him, his claws twitching, and Miroku sweatdropped.

The demon stomped outside, leaping into a nearby tree to sulk... Miroku looked at Sango. "I wish Kagome was here. She's better at dealing with him..."

Sango smiled "Yes, and the fact that he's hopelessly in love with her helps, though he'd never admit it"

The monk chuckled. "And the fact that she can 'Sit!' him doesn't hurt..."

The two laughed at this, then engaged in a bit of conversation.

**Back at the castle**

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Malhavoc walked into the bath area of the castle, where Kagome was soaking. She saw him and smiled.

Normally she would freak out if a man entered the baths while she was in, but there was something about him that made her feel at ease. She couldn't quite place it, though... "The Bath is great, Malhavoc!"

"Please... call me Mal, or Mally." He smiled at her, and she realized what it was... that smile! and those eyes! She found herself completely relaxed around him... "Alright... Mally it is then"

She stepped out of the Bath, and Mal handed her a towel to dry off and cover herself up.

"You've done quite the job of healing me, Mally... it feels as if I was never wounded at all!"

He smiled at this, noting the irony of her words... "Why thank you. It wouldn't do to have a lovely young lady like yourself die, when i could save you."

Mal stopped and thought...

'_Am I Flirting with her? Hmm... how odd... No matter. 'Tis all for the jewel.'_

..and Kagome blushed at the compliment.

"Kagome... I've heard rumors that you can sense the Sacred Jewel Shards. I didn't believe them but I'm curious all the same."

She blinked... "H-How did you know?"

"The villagers spoke of a raven-haired beauty wearing strange clothes and traveling with demons. The clothes I found you in could definately be considered odd by the people of this realm, and the First part is definately true..."

Kagome blushed even redder, and the Elf's heart raced

_'Why does her blushing excite me so? Could it be that, in toying with her emotions, I've left my own wide open? I mean, she is attractive, and kinda sweet, and...NO!'_

Mal shook his head... "What's wrong, Mally?" Kagome put her hand gently on Malhavocs arm.

"N-Nothing... I just needed to clear my head... That's all... Thank you for the concern. I... I need to go for a walk..."

Kagome looped her arm through the crook of his elbow, and he blushed slightly,

"No... I just need some time to gather my thoughts... Y-You should get some rest." With that, Mal seperated from Kagome, walking out of the baths. Kagome just stood there in her towel, confused...

**Whats Happening To Malhavoc? Find out in Part 6!**


	4. part 4

**Matters of the Heart**

It had been a week since Kagome had been taken, and Malhavoc was still disturbed by his sudden feelings towards Kagome. He hadn't felt emotions like this in a century or so... and the way she seemed so relaxed all the time...He would get a better idea of what to do tonight, when he talked to her again...

"What is with me?" Kagome asked herself, laying on the bed in the robe Mal had given her. She still had nothing to wear underneath it, but she felt as if she didnt need anything where Mally was concerned... "Why is it so easy being around him? Even when I'm naked, I don't feel embarrassed or anything... And why do I keep blushing whenever i think of him? Whenever I see that smile... Could it be? No... I can't be in love... can I? With someone I just met a week ago? That would be silly... right?

She stopped and stared at the ceiling for a while, until she heard a knock on the door...

'_Only one thing to do... I must face her... tell her how I feel'_ Malhavoc thought as he stood outside Kagomes room... He took a deep breath, let it out, and said "Here goes nothing" and knocked at the door...

"Come in"

He slid the door open, then stepped inside... She was weraing that robe, he noticed, and as he looked he saw she hadnt bothered to close up the front... It was his turn to blush... Kagome looked confused for a bit, then looked down at her exposed body, and tied the robe, smiling and blushing...

"Yes? You wanted to see me?" She smiled as she sat down on the bed...

He walked over and sat down next to her on the bed, catching a whiff of her scent... Lovely...

His heart started racing again, and he tried to keep his composure...

"How long have I had you under my care, my dear?"

She smiled... "A week, I think."

He nodded. "Have you ever heard of Nightingale Syndrome?"

She tilted her head, and nodded slowly "Yes...I read about it in a book once... Isn't it where a nurse or doctor falls in love with a patient they are caring for?"

"yes"

"Oh... I see...OH!" Kagome looked deep into Mal's green eyes, and rested a hand on his shoulder...

"Mally?" The elf took a deep breath, and Kagome continued... "It seems the feeling is mutual."

At her words, the elf leaned in and kissed the young girls lips gently, and the tension he had been feeling melted away...

_'So soft'_ he thought to himself_ 'her lips are so soft and gentle'_

Kagome closed her eyes, and the kiss seemed to last an eternity...

Presently Mal seperated from Kagome, a smile on both their faces... He hugged her to him gently, and she didnt care that the robe had fallen open...

'_He doesnt look it, but he's so strong.. and yet so gentle... Why couldn't inuyasha be gentle like this?'_

**Elsewhere**

"Inuyasha!"

The dog demon looked up slowly, into the face of his rival, Kouga.

"Yeah? What do YOU want?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's not here, you flea-bitten wolf..."

Kouga huffed... "Fine... I guess I do have something to talk to you about, though.."

"Spill it and get lost."

"Seems that the nearby demons have been ousted by the sudden appearance of a new castle... and I think even you knows what that means.."

Inu stood up quickly and clenched his fist... "That means Naraku! Well, whatdya know... you ARE useful for somethin', Kouga"

Kouga smirked "Yeah, thanks mutt... I got better things to do than waste my time with you if Kagome isnt here... Catch ya later, muttface"

And with his typical whirlwind, Kouga was off... Just then Miroku and Sango walked up... "Was that Kouga?" Sango asked...

"Yeah, that baka was here..." Miroku looked shocked...

"What? and no fight?"

"He says that a castle has showed up nearby, and it's my guess that Naraku is there, with Kagome... He's gonna pay for taking her!"

And with that, Inuyasha started running...

"Inuyasha! You don't even know which direction the castle is in!"

... and he face-faulted... "Let's ask around before just charging off in a random direction" Sango chided...

**At the Castle**

Malhavoc was relaxing in the bath, thinking of the past week and a half...

'_So she loves me, eh? Did not see that coming... Should I tell her the truth? Would she hate me for that? No... How could I tell her that... I can't do-'_

but his thoughts were interrupted, as someone entered the bath... It was Kagome!

_'oh, what a beautiful goddess she is... but what is she doing?'_

for she was naked, and sliding into the baths with him... "Ka-Kagome? What are you-?" She put a finger to his lips, silencing him, and smiled wickedly. She got close, wrapping her arms and legs around him firmly, kissing him passionately, stopping any potential protests... the kiss started to gain speed, and her tongue split his lips, until-

"Mally?"

His eyes flew open... He was laying in bed, and Kagome was standing over him, leaning over to check on him... he could see down her robe to her cleavage, just able to see the gentle swell of her-

he shook his head.

"What were you dreaming about, mally?" She leaned down and kissed him, smiling

"wha? Oh... i really can't remember" he smiled, and returned the kiss...

"Oh! You seem to be bleeding a bit! Are you ok?"

Mal reached up and dabbed at his nose... it was bleeding alright...

"oh... i'm fine, dear..." he smiled as she sat down next to him, the robe coming open again... but this time he didnt blush, as the tension he had been feeling before had vanished... he reached out to embrace her, and she melted into his arms, as he kissed her lips gently-

suddenly, his sharp Elf ears picked up something, and he seperated from Kagome, laying her down on the bed...

"Kagome" She was startled by the sudden edge in his voice, and stood up, tying her robe, which had come completely open.

"I need you to leave my room for a bit... something is coming..."

She nodded, and with a kiss, she slowly left his room...

"So... he's finally coming, eh? Bout time..." He slid on his cloak, which was in reality a _Glamered_ suit of armor, and smiled. "I can finally get rid of that idiot and his brother!" He strapped on his long sword, and slid on his Glove of Storing, which had his scimitar inside... all he needed to do now was snap, and he would have it in his hand.

"The battle for Kagome-chan will soon commence, Inuyasha... and I'm afraid that you have to DIE!"

**Inuyasha has finally found Malhavoc's castle... The Final battle is upon us. Who will be victorious? Find out in the shocking conclusion!**


	5. Finale

**The Final Battle**

"Naraku! Show yourself you coward!" Inuyasha yelled at the castle. "I'll blast your new castle to PIECES!" and he drew the Tetsusaiga, preparing to swing.

"Inuyasha, DON'T! Kagome is more than likely still in there... You bring down the castle, you'd be bringing it down right on top of her!" Miroku stepped in front of the dog demon.

"Brute strength won't find her, Inuyasha. We need to be more careful!" Sango added...

"Fine..."

"Well Kagome, it seems that Inuyasha has found my castle... he must be here to finish the job he started a week and a half ago... I WON'T let him hurt you, love."

It took very little time at all for Inuyasha to make his way to the center courtyard of the castle, where Malhavoc was waiting, with Kagome at his side... Mal had his cloak on, hood up... and Kagome was wearing that robe again...

"Who are you!" Inuyasha shouted, hand on the Tetsusaiga. Malhavoc laughed, and threw back his hood.

"I am known as Malhavoc, the Shadowlord, and you, Inuyasha... Must DIE!"

"Try me!" Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga, and charged. Malhavoc Sneered... "Baka Hanyou." He drew his longsword, and pointed it at Inuyasha... "_Chaos Beam_!"

The Elf channeled Chaos Magic down the blade of the sword, and fired it at the Dog Demon. Inuyasha barely had time to block with the Tetsusaiga.

"What the-" He blinked, for suddenly there were five Malhavocs, sneering at him with blades raised. The Demon smiled... "You idiot... I can still SMELL YOU!" He leapt at the real Malhavoc, who chuckled and shifted his blade to intercept the attack.

"Hmph... for a Hanyou, you have some skills" Mal smiled warmly, and Inu growled...

"Bastard... fight me for REAL!"

Malhavoc shrugged... "If you insist." and he started tracing circles in the air with his left hand, while slashing repeatedly at Inuyasha with his quick blade. Inuyasha ducked and weaved, barely avoiding the blows... finally, he knocked the blade to the left, exposing Mal's flank.

"You're MINE!" He slashed at Mally's side, smiling at the hit... and it bounced off the cloak. "What the hell!" "Hah! Too slow to react, demon!"

Malhavoc had finished casting his spell. A black circle appeared in the air in front of Inu. "_SHADOWFLARE_!" The circle exploded, catching Inu in the blast and sending the demon flying back several feet... First blood went to Malhavoc. "You fool... you can't win, Inuyasha..."

"That's what you think! Blades of BLOOD!"

Malhavoc was startled, and while he was able to block the brunt of the attack with a quick _Shadow Barrier_ spell, some of it got through. Malhavoc winced... "Argh... Damn you!" But then he stood up straight, and lifted his hand. There was blood on it... The elf licked it off his finger...

"Blood! My blood!" He laughed, not sinisterly, but in a jovial, mirthful way. "It has been SO long since anyone has caused me to bleed my own blood! Oh yes, this is an enjoyable fight!"

He snapped his fingers, and his scimitar, the Shadowblade, appeared in his left hand. "But I fear that your time has come to an end, demon... so sorry, but I must Kill you!" With that, he Teleported behind Inuyasha and slashed at his back... The Demon was quick, but not quick enough, as the Blade bit deep into his left shoulder. He kneeled "Bastard..."

Miroku and Sango entered the courtyard then, and came to the conclusion that Inuyasha needed help. Miroku began to unwrap his hand, when Malhavoc appeared Next to him. "Stay out of my way... I do not wish to harm either of you, but if I have to, I will not hesitate..."

Something in his voice convinced them to stay out of the fight... It may have been to gentle tone he used, it could be the sudden appearance... or maybe the _Charm Person _spell had something to do with it...

"Hey... Pay attention to ME!" Inu swung the Tetsusaiga "KAZE NO KIZU!" The Wind Scar was aimed straight at Mal, who smirked and swung the Shadowblade.. "_Shadowwave_!"

The two attacks met and stopped cold, and as the smoke cleared, Mal could see Inuyasha running towards him... "Baka" The Elf blocked the Tetsusaiga with the longsword, hacking at Inu's ribs with his scimitar. A hit, as Inu's blood flowed more freely. He thrust into Inu's belly, and Inu cried out as the Blade pierced into his gut.

Kagome heard Inu's cry, and saw him bleeding... A sudden wave of compassion and love came over her..

"INUYASHA!"

Malhavoc was about to land the killing blow, but the Raw emotion in Kagome's voice stopped him, and he stopped the blade just short of Inu's neck.

_'She still Loves him! No! How could that be! Nooooo... Then there is only one thing to do...I must do this...'_

Malhavoc Leapt away from Inuyasha, and summoned a Large sphere of Black energy... "It's over, Inuyasha... _SHADOWBALL_!"

He launched the Ball at inuyasha, who just sneered "You're right! BAKURYUHA! Inuyasha used the Backlash to send Mal's attack back at him... Malhavoc seemed at peace as he let the attack hit him, and he connected with Kagome's mind... whispering "Aishiteru, Kagome-chan...I hope to... see you...again"

He then went silent...

_'At least... Kagome... will be happy... this way'_

Malhavoc collapsed, and Kagome stood there as Inuyasha ran up to her...

"Kagome! I have you back!"

Kagome nodded, looking at Mal's still form, "yep... I'm back..." She turned to Miroku... "Keep Inuyasha out of trouble while i was gone?" SHe winked, and the monk laughed.

She turned to once again look upon the unmoving body of the man she had come to love. He was Gone! No Body! She smiled softly, then walked towards the door, clutching her robe tightly...

Suddenly, the ceiling began to rumble... The castle was collapsing! No longer having the dark magic that was keeping it up to sustain it, it could not remain standing...

The group quickly made their way to the exit, Kagome on Inu's back, Miroku and Sango on Kirara. As they made it out, the castle collapsed, and quickly faded into dust...

"Hm... glad that's over.. sure was a pain..." Inuyasha stretched...

"Yes... It's an experience I won't soon forget..." Kagome sighed... "Sayonara... Mally"

**Epilogue**

It had been two weeks since the incident at Mal's castle... Kagome was in her time, sitting at her desk in her room... she was thinking about Malhavoc, as she had been doing often since she met him...she was almost certain that he must have gotten away... he was still out there... somewhere... suddenly, she caught something out of the corner of her eye... she looked out the window, and saw a black cloaked figure, standing on a nearby roof-top... she blinked, and he was gone...

was she just seeing things?

End?

Authors Note: I rather enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it... This story actually started as the result of an RP I ws doing with some friends in which Mally (my D&D character) came to the Feudal Era and kidnapped Kagome, because everyone kidnaps her at least once, and he just wanted to be popular (lol) SInce Mally is a D&D character, I tended to use a lot of Spell Names (he's a wizard) in italic. I also used Italic for the thoughts and such. You may also note an abundance of basic Japanese words and that most of Inus attacks are in their Japanese names... this is because I despise the english names (didnt remember what blades of blood was) and prefer saying the original way... the chapter marking within the story are based on it's original posting on a now dead forum, so while this will only take up five chapters, the first two are two short ones each. The commercial break between 3 and 4 was kept mostly because it was informative (remember his cloak in ep 6 is _Glamered_?), but also because i enjoyed doing it... I may eventually finish the sequel, should my writers block go way...


End file.
